Come On Get Higher
by SilversnowtheAngel
Summary: One-Shot. A songifc I made, with the song "Come on get higher", de Matt Nathanson. I used the scees in the movie to make it, I thought it would be nice. Bad summary, I know! :


Here is a Songfic I made awhile ago. It's about the scenes in the movie, Titanic.

Copyrighted: I DO NOT own the Titanic movie. It belongs to James Cameron, who made the movie in 1997. This song belongs to Matt Nathanson,who made it in 2007. I own NOTHING in this fic.

Please, enjoy it!

* * *

She was watching the little screen with a sad face. The _Titanic _reminded her of so many things, good and bad. She touched the little monitor, and closed her eyes. The flashbacks were coming back in her mind, and clearly, she saw him…

**I miss the sound of your voice**

**And I miss the rush of your skin**

**And I miss the still of the silence**

**As you breathe out and I breathe in**

He took her hand in his, and said, making the 17 years old young woman smile:

- Do you trust me?

- I do, she replied.

- Then close your eyes.

She followed him on the railing, and, with a smile, he helped her to go on. He outstretched her arms, and holds her on the waist to make sure she won't fall. He finally murmured in her ear, making her laugh:

- Open your eyes.

She did. She was fascinated. The great ocean, the sky opened in her view… it was a fantastic way to view things! She smiled, and said to the young man behind her:

- I'm flying, Jack!

**If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next**

**Make you believe, make you forget**

She was with Jack, at the party in the third class. The Ireland music was surrounding them, and all the third class was laughing at them, a so cute, but misunderstood couple. Jack was doing a dance with his feet, and she was supposed to imitate him. She was doing that dance pretty well. Finally, Jack took her hand and started to turn and turn, making the young woman laugh.

**Chorus:**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

The two of them were walking on the deck. It was midnight, after the party, and Jack was taking her back to the first class. While they where walking, Jack and her were singing the song "Come Josephine". When they finished, they started to laugh. They were not really singing in harmony…

**I miss the sound of your voice**

**The loudest thing in my head**

**And I ache to remember the violent, sweet, **

**Perfect words that you said**

**If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next**

**Make you believe, make you forget**

**Chorus:**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

She was with him, in the car. The two of them were nude, but they were not cold. It was like her body was on fire. She was in love with Jack, and she would love him till the end of her life. He was the only one for her, she knew it. The only one.

**I miss the pull of your heart**

**I can taste the sparks on your tongue**

**I see angels and devils**

**And God**

**When you come on**

**Hold on, hold on, hold on, HOLD ON!**

**Singing Shalala **

**Singing Shalala lala**

**Oh**

**Ooooooh**

**Oooooooooooooooh! **

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

She was in the cold, dark night with him. She was lying on a door, and he was in the cold, dark waters of the North Atlantic. The _Titanic _was gone in the water. The two of them where about to die, she knew it. She then opened her eyes and saw him. He had closed his eyes, and was white like dead. He was dead.

- Jack… Jack, open your eyes! Jack… Jack…

But Jack was gone. He was gone forever. She would never hold him in her arms; kiss him on the lips, dance with him… he was gone… She let his hands go, and his body slowly descended in the dark, cold waters of the ocean.

- I love you, Jack… she said with a desperate voice.

**(So come on get higher, loosen my lips) It's all wrong…**

**(Faith and desire in the swing of your hips) It's all wrong…**

**(Just pull me down hard and drown me in love) It's all right…**

She was 100 years old again. She wasn't in her flashbacks anymore. She wasn't in the waters of the North Atlantic. She was on Mr. Brock Lovett's boat. That night, when she finally got to bed with the help of her granddaughter Lizzie, she was feeling her last breathe to get out of her. She was dying. In a good way, in her dreams. Finally, her promise to Jack was complete. That night, the night he died, he had said that she was going to die old, not there, and she was going to die in her bed. Her promise was now complete.

She was now 17 years old. She started to walk. She was on the Titanic, but she wasn't in her flashbacks. It was her paradise. Two men opened the doors in front of her, and she entered the Great Hall. She saw so many people that she once loved… She saw Molly Brown, she saw Mrs. Trudy, she saw two of Jack's friends, Fabrizio and Tommy, she saw her little friend Cora who was wearing a beautiful lavender dress, and she saw Mr. Andrews, the architect of the ship… and she saw so many people who died that cold night of April… When she finally started to climb up the Great Stairs, she saw him. Jack Dawson. He turned to look at her, and said with his wonderful voice:

- Rose… you finally came…

Rose approached Jack. She was wearing a wonderful white dress. Her red hair wasn't tight up like her mother always wanted, her hair was free. She was now free to live with him in the Other World. Jack kissed her softly, and everyone in the crowd started to applaud. She, after eighty years of separation, kissed him on the lips. She though she would never do that again. She finally had her wedding she always wanted, with all her friends, with her Jack.

**So, come on get higher**

**Come on get higher**

'**Cause everything works, love**

**Everything works in your arms…**


End file.
